


Steven contra los recuerdos.

by Naxo_jiggs



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: DiamondSteven, F/M, Romance, StevenxSpinel, Stevinel, Tyrant Steven, bad guy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naxo_jiggs/pseuds/Naxo_jiggs
Summary: Steven se embarca en una nueva aventura tras escuchar que borrarán los recuerdos de Spinel, para que no se convierta en una gema capaz de albergar odio. Para ello deberá luchar bastante hasta el punto de quizás cambiar su propia personalidad.
Relationships: Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. LA FALSA NORMALIDAD

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kloa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kloa/gifts).



|Ciudad Playa, Planeta Tierra. Actualidad|

Tras los eventos que tuvieron lugar en Ciudad playa sobre el casi colapso del Planeta, se reunían esta vez un peculiar grupo de gemas. Entre ellas destacaban principalmente las 3 Diamantes; Blanco, Azul y Amarillo. La hasta hace poco responsable de gran parte de la destrucción sufrida por la ciudad y temperamental Spinel. Y nuestro inconfundible grupo de gemas a quienes se les debe la paz que hoy reina en la tierra; Steven, Perla, Garnet y Amatista. Todos reunidos para definir el futuro incierto de cierta gema que ya no quería causar más problemas y se disponía a aceptar cualquiera que fuera su destino, pero lejos de ser un cruel final, parecía haberse ganado el corazón de nuestras imponentes e intransigentes diamantes. Con esto todo parecía volver a la normalidad.

– Saludos mis diamantes. – Decía mientras realizaba con sus manos el curioso saludo que tanto tiempo atrás había practicado.

– Bien Spinel verás lo afortunada que eres, vendrás con nosotras a Planeta Madre y podrás disfrutar de las maravillas que nosotras como diamantes, tenemos por sobre las insig… demás gemas que… también tienen… un… bbbonito hogar. – Dijo Diamante Blanco, intentando elegir adecuadamente sus palabras frente a Steven. – Vamos! cuidaremos de ti en lugar de Rosa y nos divertiremos como solíamos hacer con ella. Y quién sabe, quizáaaas un misericordioso Steven decida uniiiirsenos en algúuuuun momento, si taaaaaan solo él nos apreciiiiara un pooooco más, hemos sido taaaaan paaaciiiientes. – Parecía bastante emocionada, sin dejar de lado su acto de manipulación, mientras llevaba del brazo a Spinel de vuelta a la nave.

– Es probable que después de esto no la volvamos a ver por un buen tiempo, al menos sabemos que nada de lo que pasó aquí volverá a ocurrir mientras esté con ellas. Además siempre podremos visitarla en planeta madre. – Y así Garnet intentaba reconfortar a un Steven que parecía algo triste por la despedida

– Sí, supongo que sí, todo volverá a ser normal por acá. – De alguna manera respondía Steven, sin estar muy convencido de su propia respuesta. Algo no iba bien pero no sabía qué.

– Tranquilo, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, las diamantes le borrarán la memoria y no recordará nada de la ira que sentía hacia ti Steven. – Agregaba Perla abrazándolo desde su espalda, sin sospechar el sobresalto que sus palabras generarían.

– Qué?????? Qué dijiste Perla??? Por qué harían algo así? – Se apartó bruscamente de Perla, rompiendo así su Maternal abrazo. Tras esto el semblante de Steven cambió por completo y poco a poco se fue rompiendo la paz que reinaba en ese momento.

– Bue-Bueno, las diamantes no pueden permitir que gema alguna, albergue sentimientos de odio dentro de ellas. Yaa sabes, por lo de la rebelión y todo eso jeje. Así que eliminan estos junto con todos sus recuerdos. – Explicó Perla con algo de nerviosismo a un muy confundido y molesto Steven, aún sabiendo que esto no lo relajaría y solo aumentaría su ira.

– Sabían que algo así sucedería y aún así lo permitieron, Por qué no las detuvieron?? Por qué no me lo dijeron??. En serio, qué pasa con las diamantes?? Que creen poder decidir las acciones y el futuro de cualquiera como si fuesen piezas en un tablero, no han aprendido nada sobre los sentimientos ni de nada en realidad. Pero si algo llega a suceder, serán tan responsables como las diamantes de esto. Vamos!!!! – Decía Steven mientras corría a la antigua nave de Diamante Rosa, ignorando por completo la mirada de las demás gemas que no entendían lo que sucedía.

– A donde vamos Steven??? – Preguntó Garnet, aún cuando ya había visto los planes que Steven pretendía y en cada una de sus visiones habían malas noticias.

– A donde más? Seguiremos la nave de las diamantes, debemos detener esto. – Steven encendió la nave y la puso en dirección al planeta madre, con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo para salvar los recuerdos de Spinel.

|Dentro de la nave de las diamantes, Galaxia Vía Láctea|

Ya camino a Planeta Madre, las diamantes se preparaban para borrar la memoria de Spinel y regocijarse con las gracias de esta gema, prontamente reformada. Mientras tanto un Nave comandada por Steven, recorría la galaxia a toda velocidad en busca de poder salvar los preciados recuerdos que definían a una atormentada gema, que servilmente acompañaba a sus diamantes, sin conocer su real motivo o siquiera poder tomar parte de esta crucial decisión de eliminar cada recuerdo y cada emoción.

– Estará todo listo con nuuestros preparativos para de uuuna vez por todas remover las memorias de Spinel? Y que vuuuuelva a ser normal. – Preguntaba con suma tranquilidad Diamante Blanco, disfrutando de sobremanera este particular evento, como si fuera un espectáculo preparado para entretenerla.

– Ya casi hemos terminado con los preparativos mi diamante. Luego de esto, usted y mis Diamantes azul y amarillo, podrán proceder con lo planeado. T-5 minutos para la ejecución. – Una calmada y servil Perla Blanca contestaba a su diamante, obsesionada con complacerla.

– Miren chicas creo que es Steven quien viene hacia nosotras, Uyyyyyyyy esto es tan emocionante. – Señalaba de esta manera Diamante Azul a un recóndito espacio donde a simple vista no parecía verse nada, mucho menos dos piernas rosas acercándose a destino.

– Estás segura? No te habrás confundido? Yo no veo nada. – Exclamó una confundida Diamante Amarillo, desconfiando de la efusividad con que había advertido a Steven, Diamante Azul.

– Sí, Zafiro lo vio a través de su visión futura, aparecerá en cualquier momento. – Diamante Azul orgullosa de las predicciones de su Zafiro, comunicaba así la certeza de la llegada de Steven a sus radares, antes las escépticas miradas de las demás diamantes.

– Creo… creo que lo veo. Es cierto!!! Lo veo, Evideeeentemente Steven bien hacia acá. Supooooongo que pooooor fin habrá decidiiiiido venir con nosotras, como siiiiempre debió ser. – Eufórica y con un dejo arrogante, Diamante Blanco solo podía pensar en los motivos que traerían a Steven a abordar la nave de las diamantes, pero nunca en su retorcido mundo, pasó por su mente cuál era la verdadera razón de que Steven las persiguiera.

– Steven, ya… ya podemos ver delante las naves de las diamantes.– Perla aún insegura de lo que hacían, intentaba aún así apoyar a Steven lo más que podía, pero volvían con más fuerza los recuerdos de sus luchas anteriores con las diamantes, para atormentarla por lo que estarían a punto de embarcarse.

– Lo sé Perla, también lo veo, Abordemos! – Steven lideraba fervientemente como nunca antes, un nuevo enfrentamiento contra las diamantes, donde no pretendía irse si no que victorioso con una gema más abordo de su equipo, ni siquiera tenía tiempo para preguntarse qué haría si Spinel ya hubiese perdido sus recuerdos.

– Abordar, cómo lo haremos? Qué diremos? Esto no se abre – Preguntó Amatista completamente desesperada, esforzándose por forzar una entrada, casi perdiendo el control.

– No necesito una excusa para entrar o siquiera pedir autorización, soy un diamante maldición!!! Comuníquenme con… – Un Steven al cual poco a poco invadía la ira, en su desesperación, solo tenía en mente salvar a Spinel de tan cruel acto al que se le había destinado, furioso buscaba como ingresar a la nave, cuando las puertas se abrieron voluntariamente, dándoles una sorpresiva bienvenida.

– Las puertas se han abierto como usted ha ordenado mi diamante. – Informó de esta manera Perla Blanca, presagiando el arribo de Steven a la sala principal donde lo esperaban las 3 diamantes.

– Muy bien, vamos Azul, Amarillo, terminemos con este insiiignificante trabajo removiendo sus memorias y recuuuuuerdos, Qué taaaaanto podrá recordar de todos moooooodos, es solo una pequeña gema. Imaaagineeen el exceleeeente regalo de bienvenida que seraaaa para Steven. Con esto definitiiiiiivamente entenderá lo iiiiiincreible que somos las diamantes. – Aún sin entender realmente las verdaderas intenciones de Steven, Blanco continuó con sus planes y trastoca idea de traer a Steven con ellas.

– No!!!! Steven, llegamos tarde. – Sentenció de esta manera Garnet viéndolo antes de que ellos pudieran admirar la escena que tenían por delante. Spinel tirada en el suelo del salón principal, sus ojos cerrados de par en par, agotados, vencidos por la extenuante sesión a la que fue sometida y el inminente shock en su cerebro, tan frágil, tan pequeña e indefensa, que solo podía generar en Steven un ferviente deseo por protegerla.

– Qué hicieron???? Qué mierda hicieron??? Esto… esto no puede estar sucediendo… – Exclamaba un abatido e iracundo Steven, mientras su mirada se clavaba en el suelo y sus piernas cedían por completo.

– Steven tranquilo, no pensé que fueses tan ecuánime, además lo hicimos por ti, ahora tendrás a una fiel sirviente sin temor a que intente siquiera matarte mientras duermes. Era lo que había que hacer, no era una gema que pudiese tener un destino diferente. – Replicó Diamante Amarillo.

– Eso no lo deciden ustedes y no se trata de ser justos, nada tiene que ver la justicia en esto. Simplemente ella… ella no lo merecía, sus valiosos recuerdos, todos aquellos momentos en que fue feliz con mi madre… Se han ido. Es como si nunca hubiesen existido, ahora ella nunca sabrá lo que ha vivido, lo que ha sufrido. Nunca podrá aprender de ello, tendrá que vivir todo de nuevo, realmente no lo entiendo, lo detesto…

– Si no lo entiendes, quizás es que aúuuuun no eres lo suficientemente capaaaaaaz, para ser un diamante, así que... estáaas seguro de todo eeesto? Eres igual de obstinado que Rosa pero aún estás a tiempo de venir con nosotras, si haces caaaaso claaaro, así podríiiiias aprender uuuuna o dooos cosas de tus diamantes favoriiiiiitas. O bien, la oooootra opción que podríiiia entregarte, es que dejes a Spinel a nuestro valiosísimo cuii-daa-doo. Tú podrías seguir tu feliiiiz vida en tu pequeña y abuuuurriiida... Tierra y visitarla cuando lo deseeees, es más también puedes quedarte si lo prefieres. Solo dilo y estaremos encantaaaaaadas de recibirte nuestro queriiiiido Steven. Piénsalo bieeen, no queeeerrás equivocaaaaarte esta vez no? – Con molestia por la situación, Diamante Blanco intentaba acallar la discusión y manipular por última vez los deseos de Steven...

– Blanco tranquila, es Steven recuerdas. Hablemos de esto luego, volvamos a Planeta Madre primero. – Intentaba mediar Diamante Azul en todo esto, cuando sus emociones afloraban más y más, como hace tiempo que no lo hacían.

– No estoy de acuerdo en que siempre me comparen con mi madre pero creo que ahora entiendo todo el daño que ustedes le causaron, toda la humillación y manipulación a la que fue expuesta. He tenido suficiente de ustedes, volveré a la Tierra y me la llevaré a ella. Ustedes ya han lastimado millones de gemas en el pasado. – Aún furioso, Steven no lograba calmarse y sentenció de esta manera su visita a la nave para marcharse. Pensaba que con esto sería una despedida sin mayores inconvenientes pero....

– Steven detente ahí!!! – Amenazó Diamante Amarillo lanzando su Rayo de Energía, buscando inmovilizar, a quien para ella se había vuelto un fugitivo, que no podía dejar escapar con vida, dándose cuenta luego del error que cometía.

– Nada impedirá que la lleve conmigo – Dijo Steven cubriéndose con su escudo – Si no lo entienden pues bien, devuélvanse a su planeta, yo me ocuparé de ella, pero si intentan algo más, NO TENDRÉ PIEDAD!!!! – Estás palabras dejaron heladas a las diamantes que solo pudieron ver cómo se alejaba tras la puerta que daba a su nave.

La gran celebración que ellas tenían preparadas y el viaje de regreso a casa, se fueron tornando cada vez más y más solitarias. Una vez más sentían haber perdido a Rosa y en muchas formas de hecho, por ahora las cosas no iban bien y buscarían la forma de remediarlo, sin importar a quien hicieran daño o que ideales tuviesen que pisotear para lograrlo.

Mientras tanto, la nave de Steven no tenía un escenario diferente, en el la tristeza y desolación, inundaban la habitación. Aún cuando Steven mantenía las esperanzas que sus amigas gemas perdían conforme pasaban las miles de estrellas de su regreso a casa, él no se movía de su lado esperando a que despertase. En ese entonces Spinel comenzó a reaccionar.

– Spinel despierta… Me recuerdas???? – Preguntó Steven y el mundo se paralizó por breves segundos haciendo eterno conocer la respuesta. A pesar de ello Steven quien aún con dudas y una tenue esperanza de que lo que sea que hubiesen hecho no resultase o fuesen delirios de esas arrogantes diamantes y que todo pudiese recobrar la normalidad como antes. Quería dilucidar cuanto antes, el estado actual de su nueva compañera.

– Claro que sí!!! Jijijij Boop!!!, eres mi nuevo mejor amigo, no es así??? Qué hermoso lugar tienes aquí. Vamos a JUGAR!!! Jijijij. – Las sospechas eran ciertas, Spinel ya no lo recuerda.

Qué hará Steven ahora? Podrá continuar su vida con normalidad? Realmente las diamantes lo dejarán en paz?. Steven debía tomar muchas decisiones y su personalidad altruista, empática y bondadosa de siempre no le serviría esta vez, ni siquiera su elocuencia y dedicación por resolver todo mediante el diálogo podría ayudarlo. Tendría que desarrollar un carácter fuerte, desalmado, dominante y autoritario, ser alguien manipulador si fuese necesario. Tendría que ignorar su lado humanitario, pues esta vez no era el mundo quien necesitaba ser salvado, esta vez era Spinel.


	2. SURGE EL IMPERIO DE DIAMANTE STEVEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven logra conseguir una manera de recuperar los recuerdos de Spinel, pero deberá luchar por ello. ¿Qué estará dispuesto a cambiar por estos recuerdos? ¿Qué estará dispuesto a hacer?

|De regreso en Ciudad Playa, Planeta Tierra|

Tras el acontecer en la nave de las diamantes, Steven logra volver sano y salvo a la tierra, con una Spinel aún somnolienta y agotada, son recibidos por gran parte de las gemas que se habían quedado en la Tierra, curiosas por saber su repentina desaparición y por qué traían consigo a Spinel. Peridot fue la primera en preguntar.

– Steven santos cielos!! Qué sucedió? Están bien? – Expresó con mucha preocupación Peridot.

– Sí, tranquila todo está bien. – Respondió Steve y miró a la multitud de gemas que le rodeaban a las cuales dijo. – Se que están preocupadas pero les pido que sigan viviendo con normalidad, aún hay trabajo que hacer con Pequeño Planeta Madre. Aunque quizás necesite de su ayuda una vez más, en cuyo caso les avisaré. Pero por ahora necesito estar solo, tengo… muchas cosas en que pensar. Eso es todo. – Sentenció de esta manera Steven.

Las demás gemas aún desconcertadas estaban cada vez más preocupadas por Steven, pero entendieron su decisión y continuaron realizando sus labores, pronto no quedó nadie en la playa, salvo las gemas de cristal, Steven y Spinel. Steven miraba hacia el horizonte, donde el solo se ocultaba tras el mar, meditando en lo que había pasado y en cómo remediarlo. Las demás gemas querían reconfortarlo, pero no sabían bien qué decir, solo Perla se atrevió a hablar.

– Sé que cuesta aceptar la decisión de un diamante Steven, pero es algo a lo que tienes que acostumbrarte. Los diamantes creen poder decidir por sobre cualquiera, su poder de decisión nunca es tema de discusión. Nosotras nos iremos también, llevaremos a Spinel a casa. – Lamentaba Perla, aunque no sabía lo que sus palabras lograrían.

– Eso es Perla!! Hasta que por fin has hecho tu tarea. Qué gran idea!! – Exclamó Steven.

Steven parecía muy emocionado por los comentarios de Perla, ella no sabía a qué se refería, pero Steven les explicaría luego.  
Steven se comunicó nuevamente con las diamantes, esta vez de manera más diplomática. Conversaron sobre Spinel que aún podría estar “defectuosa” pues el proceso no había terminado bien y solo eran ellas tres. Además las diamantes creían sería una gran idea borrarles la memoria a las demás gemas de cristal, ya que aún podrían albergar sentimientos de rebeldía. Esto hizo enojar a Steven, tanto como para golpear la mesa desde la que transmitía y comenzó a hablar.

– Piensan hacerlo otra vez? Ustedes pretenden fingir que, aún así, todo está bien. Que da igual lo que piensen los demás, incluso yo, acaso no soy un diamante? Que hace falta para que me incluyan en esa decisión?

– Steven… Eeeeeeeres nuestro “peeeequeeeño” diamante, no es nada en contra tuya, al igual que con Rosa, nosotras sabeeeeemos lo que es mejor para tiiiiii. Piénsalo nosotras llevamos aaaaaaños y años en esto, tú solo dieciséis y más de la mitad de ellos los pasaste desconociendo tu lado diamaaaaante, sin mencionar que vivías en ese basural llamado Tierra. Iughhh que planeta. Ohohooo siiiiin ofeeeender clarooo. – Fue la tajante respuesta de Diamante Blanco.

– Es decir, me darán una falsa autoridad que nunca me servirá y lo único que generará es que se repita lo de mi madre e intente revelarme. – Fue la conclusión a la que Steven llegó.

Las diamantes pensaron en ello y recapacitaron, le comentaron que como Rosa siempre mostró ser algo inmadura, si él demostraba algo distinto y ser digno de llamarse diamante, ellas lo considerarían. También le aseguraron que de probar algo así, ellas ya no intervendrían en la relación que tiene con sus amigas gemas e incluso con el poder de los cuatro, podrían traer de vuelta los recuerdos de Spinel.

– No he entendido. Más claro. Qué es lo que necesito? – Preguntó aún desconfiando de las palabras de las diamantes.

– Steven, realmente te sientes un diamante? Crees poder comandar una flota más grande que la de tus tres acompañantes de siempre? Crees que tu personalidad altruista te permitirá algún día, dominar cualquier otra nación fuera de tu limitado planeta?? Te falta sed de poder, ambición, dejar de lado tus emociones y desarrollar una personalidad que pueda albergar todo eso, de lo contrario te seguirás viendo débil sin importar tu fuerza. Quizás tu cuerpo blando de humano te impida ser más duro, pero ya has demostrado cosas imposibles antes. Así que estás preparado para esto? Serás capaz de manejar un imperio? Crees poder infundirnos el miedo cuando volvamos a vernos?? – Recibió como respuesta Steven, de parte de Diamante Amarillo.

Steven aceptó y empezó su camino por formar su propio imperio como diamante. Además sabía muy bien cuál sería su primer destino en su travesía. Aún así múltiples interrogantes quedaban en el aire. Podría Steven llevar a cabo su plan? Qué tanto tendría que cambiar? Cuántos años le llevaría conseguir esa personalidad y construir su imperio? Listo o no, tenía pensado moverse a paso agigantados.

|Zoológico de humanos, Galaxia Vía Láctea|

Steven sabía que contaba con todas las gemas que habitaban la Tierra en Pequeño Planeta Madre, pero con ellas no sería suficiente, así que tenía claro lo que haría. Utilizaría a Ágata Azul para demostrar su poder e infundir miedo en las demás gemas que no se le unieran. Además el Zoo tenía un montón de Amatistas que esperaba reclutar para su batallón.

– Creo que sabías que esto pasaría, no esperarías que dejara pasar como si nada tu insolencia o sí??, encerrarme con el resto de humanos. Tienes agallas, lo reconozco Ágata Azul. – Decía Steven con un tono amenazante mientras acorralaba a Ágata Azul.

– Mi-mi dia-mante yo-yoo, yo no lo sabía por favor créame, solo seguía ordenes de mi Diamante Azul. Yo sería incapaz de tal insolencia desde hace mucho tiempo que lo espero mi Diamante Rosa, me complace anunciarle que el Zoo está a su entera disposición, al igual que yo. – Buscando siempre adularlo dijo Ágata Azul tartamudeando en ocasiones, con la más absoluta sumisión, sin poder reponerse del susto aún de la amenaza latente del nuevo diamante.

– Qué engreída puedes ser, crees que una gema de tu categoría podría servirme?? Tan débil me encuentras que actúas de esta manera? Deja de ser tan arrogante ya que eso no será necesario, desde este momento quedas relevada de tus funciones. Es hora de que yo me haga cargo del Zoo que mi madre dejó, quiero decir de mí Zoo. Ja! Qué bien se siente decirlo. – Un Steven cada vez más autoritario y despectivo intimidaba más y más a su actual “presa”.

– Como usted ordene, entonces me retiro. – El miedo paralizó por completo a Ágata Azul, tanto que esto fue lo único que pudo decir.

– Irte? Crees que solo te irás así sin más. Qué clase de diamante sería, si dejo tu insubordinación impune ante los ojos de las demás. Cuando Rose Cuarzo se reveló, muchas creyeron que también podían hacerlo. Tú no serás Rose Cuarzo, me encargaré de ello – Steven cada vez más convencido que hacía lo correcto, estaba decidido a terminar aquí y ahora con todo esto, incluso si tenía que ensuciar por primera vez sus manos.

– ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Rose Cuarzo? Pero si… No, no entiendo – dijo mientras el pánico invadía su cuerpo y sus ojos demostraban un terror que nunca antes había sentido, como presagiando lo que vendría, como se auspiciaran que no saldría viva.

– Contigo será más que suficiente para evidenciar mi poder y generarme el respeto que merezco. Tu mala suerte te llevó a cruzarte en mi camino y hoy no solo dejarás el Zoo, también dejarás este mundo, tanto en tu forma actual y como gema – Steven mientras decía esto, pasaba su mano por sobre la cabeza de Ágata Azul, provocando que esta volviera a su forma gema.

Steven asesinó a Ágata Azul con el mínimo de su esfuerzo, recogió la gema que había caído al suelo, la tomó con solo una mano para hacerla trizas, hasta solo volverla polvo, mientras que con la otra mano, preparaba las comunicaciones para hacer un comunicado, con una mirada llena de satisfacción y una lunática sonrisa, Steven cedió ante el poder y con la primera gema muerta entre sus manos, daba inicio a su época del terror, del que ninguna gema estaba a salvo o eso es lo que se creía, pues una gema lo esperaba pacientemente a que volviera.

– Es Steven, está apareciendo en la pantalla!! Jijijij que lindo se ve. – En alguna parte de la nave de Steven, una inocente Spinel balanceaba sus pies sentada al borde de su cama, viendo la transmisión que Steven preparó, mientras lo esperaba para pasar el tiempo juntos, sin entender muy bien la situación que ocurría a su alrededor.

|Devuelta en la nave, Galaxia Vía Láctea|

Steven volvía a la nave tras lo sucedido en el Zoo, lo seguían de cerca el grupo de Amatistas que conocían de su anterior visita. Ya de vuelta en la cabina, se sentó en el puesto del capitán con dirección a su próximo destino. Un planeta vecino al cual pensaban subyugar y establecer su dominio, para ello Steven ya había enviado antes a las gemas que vivían en Pequeño Planeta Madre. Hace un par de horas que su batalla había comenzado y Steven no tenía noticias de ello, la espera lo impacientaba y temía que algo no estuviese saliendo conforme al plan.

– Por lo que veo, aún no tenemos noticias del campo de batalla. Me pregunto que estará ocurriendo. – Comentaba para sí mismo.

– El último reporte de la Colonia muestra que… – Decía Perla, mientras era interrumpida por Steven, quien carraspeó para captar su atención.

– Estoy viendo la misma pantalla que tú Perla, no desperdicies mi tiempo. – Decía con un dejo de arrogancia, burlándose de su intervención. Poniéndola nerviosa y algo incómoda.

Al mismo tiempo, entraba una llamada de Peridot desde el cuartel cercano al campo de batalla.

(Llamada Entrante)

– Steven tenemos una llamada entrante de Peridot… desde. Ohhhh... Lo siento. – Se disculpó Perla tras entender que lo había vuelto a hacer.

– Hmmmmm Sí, LO VEO… sabes que oooolvidalo. Comunícame con ella. – Dijo Steven con resignación, llevando su mano hacia su rostro.

– Steven, Hola cómo estás?? Qué tal te fue en el Zoo? Te divertiste? Realmente tienen humanos ahí aún? Me gustaría visitarlo algún día. – Peridot parecía algo nerviosa y que no pararía de hablar.

– Peridot!!!! Ve al grano. – Exclamó Steven algo molesto.

– Ahhhh sí, bueno ehhh, la cosa es quee jeje. Bueno en términos simple, aquí básicamente. – Peridot dudaba en cómo darles las noticias a Steven.

– Peridot!! Agotas mi paciencia, acabo de hacer trizas una gema, nada me costaría ensuciarme las manos con otra de ellas. – Amenazó tajantemente Steven a Peridot.

– Lo que pasa en que no están bien las cosas acá en el campo de batalla nos han hecho retroceder las gemas están agotadas yo estoy atareada con cosas lápiz no sé donde se metió todo es un caos no quiero morir esto no está saliendo según lo planeado Ihhhhhhh. – Peridot se quedó sin aire y tras una pausa continuó. – Por eso me preguntaba, pues cuando es que… llegabas? – Dijo tiernamente Peridot.

– INCOMPETENTES!!! Qué acaso una simple tarea es demasiado para ustedes. No puedo creer lo que tengo que soportar. Es mi culpa por intentar enviar gemas inoperantes a hacer el trabajo de un diamante. Voy para allá. – Steven colgó y se puso en dirección al planeta en cuestión.

Steven tomó una espada y lideró a su batallón, la lucha fue larga, pero al cabo de unas semanas, no quedaba rastros de insubordinación. Steven había cumplido, tenía ya en sus manos un planeta bajo su nombre, solo le restaba encontrar nuevas gemas que se les unieran. Para ello buscaría en muchos planetas, cada vez más lejanos, gemas que necesitasen ser salvadas, gemas corruptas, gemas que quisieran ayudarlo. Hasta crear un imperio totalmente capacitado para hacerle frente a cualquier diamante.

|En su nave espacial, Galaxia A34Q|

Tras semanas recorriendo el espacio en busca de gemas corruptas las cuales incorporar al naciente imperio del Diamante Steven, las arduas labores de reclutamiento y luchas tenía algo desmotivado y cansado a Steven, generando que estuviese más irritado de lo normal y formando su carácter un tanto despiadado y déspota, pero nada que su gema favorita no pudiese contrarrestar.

– Qué aburrido!! Cuánto tiempo más estaremos así? Yo no tengo miles de años como ustedes para desperdiciarlos aquí. Llevamos un largo rato sin encontrar algo, no hay que ser muy listo para saber cuándo volver – Rápidamente Steven se aburría de sus labores como diamante y buscaba la manera de terminar cuanto antes, por lo que se había decidido emprender el viaje de regreso.

– Steven!!, detecto múltiples gemas corruptas provenientes de un planeta inexplorado, es una cantidad considerable podrían provocar un colapso. – Alertaba Garnet, las lecturas de la pantalla que mostraba un planeta ubicado en su camino de regreso a casa.

– Máaaaas gemas, no hemos sanados bastante ya? No son suficientes? Solo anota las coordenadas y volvamos otro día u en otro milenio no lo sé, solo regresemos a casa, ya decidiré luego qué hacer. – Steven sin el mayor interés solo buscaba regresar a su hogar, ignorando por completo la seguridad del planeta que alojaba las gemas.

– Steven cariño, creo que deberíamos ir ahora, no sabemos qué podría pasar en ese planeta inexplorado si dejamos pasar más tiempo. – Advertía así Perla a Steven, buscando que cambiase de opinión, para que se interesase en la misión.

– Espera! Garnet cambio de planes, comunícame con las diamantes, debo informarles de un nuevo diamante. Perla la Diama… Oh cielos, cierto no lo eres, Entiendes?? – Un sarcástico Steven replicaba al respecto y continuó de manera arrogante. – Así que no comprendo... Estás cuestionando las decisiones de un diamante, Perla? Quizás olvidas ese pequeñísimo detalle, así que déjame te cuente un secreto. Estás aquí para servirme, créeme no miento, eso cualquiera lo sabe, hasta Amatista – Susurrando para que solo oyera Perla dijo – Y no es muy lista.

– De acuerdo Steven. – Perla muy a pesar de su molestia por los comentarios de Steven, aceptó sin discutir, con absoluta sumisión.

Perla sabía que esa personalidad solo era reflejo del stress al que las diamantes lo habían sometido y el exigente carácter que demanda ser un tirano emperador que lidere un imperio digno de admiración entre sus pares. No solo Perlas lo entendía así, también las demás gemas y estaban convencidas que todo volvería a la normalidad, cuando salvaran a Spinel y recuperaran sus recuerdos, incluso la personalidad de Steven sería la misma, así que solo obedecían.

|Entra Spinel a la Cabina|

– Ohoho Qué es eso? Ihihihihihihi. – Asombrada, Spinel desconocía lo que veía.

– Es solo un planeta inexplorado de la galaxia A34Q, que nos topamos de camino a casa. Contiene una gran cantidad de gemas corruptas necesarias para… Da igual, no importa – Respondía Perla, ante el asombro de Spinel.  
– Woooooow!!, podeemoooooooos iiiiiiir? – Preguntaba con mucho entusiasmo e ilusión.

– Lo siento cariño, pero ya debemos regresar a la tierra. Aunque es probable que podamos volver en otra ocasión, ya hemos guardado las coordenadas– Perla destruía con esto las ilusiones de Spinel e intentaba reconfortarla.

– Bu-bueno. Snif Snif. – Con mucha tristeza y resignación, Spinel aceptaba sin reproches esta decisión.

– Volver? Pero si aún no terminamos con este planeta. No estaban taaan interesadas en el? – Steven cambiaba rápidamente de opinión antes los caprichos de Spinel.

– Pero... – Aún más confundida, Perla no entendía la razón.

– Sí? Alguna sugereeeencia Perla? Démonos prisa y terminemos con esto de una vez, que remedio. Garnet llévanos ahí. – Steven comandaba de esta manera la expedición al enigmático planeta, con sus ánimos de vuelta.

– Entendido, fijando curso. Por lo que veo este planeta está totalmente deshabitado salvo por las gemas que rondan el lugar. Debemos tener cuidado y estar preparados para una emboscada, pero si nos mantenemos juntos no debería representar problema alguno. – Garnet entregaba más y más detalles de la batalla, pero Steven no parecía escucharle.

– Ven Spinel, exploraremos este planeta, juntos. – Haciendo caso omiso a las indicaciones de Garnet, Steven solo esperaba pasar tiempo con Spinel.

– Wiiiiiiiiiiii!!! Planeeeeta, planeeeeeta, planeeeeeta. – Spinel repetía dulce y armoniosamente como un canto, a medida que la nave aterrizaba.

|Explorando un planeta deshabitado de la galaxia A34Q|

Ya en la zona de aterrizaje, el grupo de gemas se dispone a explorar este planeta tan desolado, rodeado de peligros al acecho y desconocidos enemigos. Mientras recorrían el lugar, Steven decide separarse del grupo llevándose a Spinel con él, en busca de un poco de paz y tranquilidad, volviendo esto más una entretención para Spinel, que una misión de caza y captura como en un principio inició.

– Exploraaaando, Exploraaaando, estamos exploraaaando. – Una animada Spinel seguía disfrutando de su excursión y se impresionaba con cada cosa que veía.

– Ten cuidado, no te alejes demasiado de mí, puede ser peligroso. – Decía un sobreprotector y preocupado Steven, que intentaba seguirle el paso.

(Intercomunicador)

– Steven? Creo que los hemos perdido a ti y Spinel, Dónde están? – Preguntaba Perla algo preocupada por el Intercomunicador.

– Oh vaya yo-yo... no lo sabía. Saaaabes, no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta que nosotros, INTENCIONALMENTE, nos separamos, exploraremos por nuestra cuenta para que Spinel se divierta. Tsk!! A veces siento que hablo con Amatista.

– OÍ ESO!!! – Replicó Amatista.

– Como sea, mejor dame con Garnet. Supongo que dos cabezas funcionarán mejor que una. – Steven seguía siendo molesto con las demás gemas, pero esta vez era causado por su interés de pasar tiempo con Spinel.

– Aquí estoy Steven, dime qué ocurre? – Garnet contestaba al llamado de su diamante, escuchando atentamente sus instrucciones.

– Si encuentran las gemas captúrenlas y vuelvan a la nave, nos reuniremos ahí. Hasta entonces no vuelvan a contactarnos. Steven fuera. – Fueron las específicas instrucciones de Steven, que solo esperaba ver a Spinel divertirse.

– Te diviertes Spinel?? – Se aseguraba un preocupado Steven de que Spinel la estuviese pasando bien, pues llevaban algunas horas “Perdidos”.

– Sí!! Ha estado fantástico. Mira eso!! Jijijiji – Expresaba apuntando a unas extrañas plantas que se veían a lo lejos.

(Intercomunicador)

– Steven sa... Ahí... (Inentendible) – Garnet intentaba sin éxito, comunicarse con Steven pero la interferencia hizo imposible entender su mensaje.

– Qué? – Steven confuso, decidió restarle importancia al mensaje de Garnet y seguir adelante.

– Steven están rodea... – Antes de que Garnet pudiese terminar su mensaje, Steven cortaba las comunicaciones para salir en auxilio de Spinel.

– Spinel CUIDADO!!!, quédate detrás de mi escudo. – Steven intentaba a toda costa proteger a Spinel del ataque de cinco gemas que habían logrado acorralarles.

– No!, es mi turno de protegerte Steven. – Spinel respondía abalanzándose contra las dos gemas que tenían en frente.

– Spinel NO! – El desolador grito de Steven fue escuchado incluso en la nave donde los esperaban las demás gemas de cristal.


	3. LOS DÍAS CON SPINEL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven aburrido de su labor de tirano, decide pasar unos pacíficos días al cuidado de Spinel.

|Continuando con la batalla, Planeta Deshabitado|

Steven logró defender a Spinel gracias a su burbuja y luego repeler el ataque en que se habían visto envueltos, derrotando a sus cinco oponentes que yacían en el suelo en su forma gema. Pero no pudo evitar que dejasen malherida a una heroica Spinel que solo quería protegerlo. Steven tomó a Spinel y comenzó a sanar sus heridas, tras eso, decidió coger sus ahora trofeos de guerra y a Spinel para volver al punto de encuentro con las demás gemas de cristal.

|De regreso en la nave, Galaxia A34Q|

– Steven!! Están bien?? – Decían a la vez las gemas que esperaban su llegada. – Cómo se encuentra Spinel? – Preguntaba afligida Garnet, la única que había visto lo que había sucedido.

– Claro que estamos bien, aunque no gracias a ustedes, así que no tienen de qué preocuparse, gemas tan insignificantes no podrían contra un diamante. Sin embargo Spinel necesita reposo, no fui capaz de defenderla del todo, aunque ya me ocupé de sus heridas. – De esta forma Steven explicada la situación que lo tenía tan de mal humor.

– Enseguida. – Dijo Perla sin perder más tiempo.

– Y una cosa más, aquí tienen a las gemas que provocaron todo esto – Steven entregaba así, cinco gemas que traía en su bolsillo. – Tómalas y guárdalas antes que cambie de opinión y decida darles un final distinto a ellas para hacerles pagar lo que hicieron. Spinel no merecía eso y créanme nunca más pasará por esto, me escucharon?, así tenga que sacrificarlas a ustedes para ello. No la perderé oyeron!! – Steven hablaba desde la rabia que lo invadía, sin medir en las palabras que decía.

Con esto Perla, Amatista y Garnet abandonaban la habitación y dejaban a Spinel al cuidado de Steven. Ahí solos en la habitación, Steven poco a poco fue recuperando la calma admirando el dulce rostro dormido de Spinel que aún no se recuperaba. Steven se quebró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, estuvo a punto de llorar, pero justo en ese momento Spinel reaccionó y Steven rápidamente cubrió su rostro para no ser visto, se giró y fingió no darse cuenta que Spinel estaba despierta.

– Steven? Qué pasó? Volvimos a la nave? Ganamos? – Spinel aún confusa, buscaba llenar los huecos de aquel fatídico episodio.

– Descuida, por supuesto que sí. Así que descansa, no te preocupes nos iremos a casa. – Steven intentaba reconfortarla, sin entregarle mayores detalles de lo ocurrido.

– Pero… – Spinel un tanto apenada dijo – Te protegí? – Mientras los ojos le brillaban.

– Lo hiciste, claro que sí!! Estuviste increíble, gracias. Expresó Steven su agradecimiento, acariciando suavemente la cabeza de Spinel.

– Wiiiiiii!! Steven me felicitó. Lo hice, somos muy fuertes ihi! Jijijij. – Tras decir esto, el cansancio hizo que Spinel cayera dormida.

Tras esto Steven se disponía a salir de la habitación y tras un largo suspiro dijo – ... No, no soy tan fuerte, no si llego a perderte. – Así Steven dejaba la habitación con sus ojos llorosos y con una gran conclusión.

|En casa de Steven, Planeta Tierra|

Tras lo sucedido, Steven había decidido permanecer algunos días en la Tierra, cuidar de Spinel y pasar un rato junto a ella. En estos momentos estaba más preocupado de protegerla que de liderar un imperio por los confines del espacio. Eso nos lleva a la casa de Steven, donde transcurriría un día normal de un chico de dieciséis años.

– Cuando terminen con sus cosas de gemas, necesito que alguien me prepare un sándwich, de preferencia para hoy. – Steven aún no podía sacarse de la cabeza la escena vivida con Spinel y eso aún lo mantenía algo irritado.  
– De acuerdo Steven, pero no olvides que tienes escuela. – Accedía de esta manera Garnet a su petición, no sin antes recordarle su agenda del día.  
– Escuela Steven? – Preguntó Spinel desconociendo este lugar.  
– Sí, un lugar al que voy a perder el tiempo, aprendiendo cosas inútiles que como diamante nunca necesitaré. – Dijo Steven muy engreído.

– Te irás???? – Inocentemente preguntaba Spinel, con sus ojos que ya lloraban y una mueca bastante triste.  
– Tranquila, volveré luego, lo prometo. – Dijo levantando su meñique en señal de promesa.

– Y si voy contigo?? Podríamos pasar tooooodo el día juntos no? y jugar mucho mucho? – Propuso tiernamente Spinel.

– Spinel cariño, creo que es mejor que te quedes con nosotras. Steven debe concentrarse, los estudios son muy importantes, no puedes acompañarlo a todas partes. – Reprendió de esta manera Perla a Spinel.

– “Lis istidis sin muy impirtintis” – dijo en tono burlesco Steven – Relájate Perla, hoy solo serán clases de Artes las cuales pensaba saltarme y Ciencias, donde regularmente acostumbro tomar siesta pero pensándolo bien, quizás no sea una mala idea que venga así podría aprender un poco más de la Tierra. – Argumentó Steven motivado por la idea.

– Wiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! Escuela!!!!! Sea lo que eso sea Jijijij – Expresó de felicidad Spinel.

– Estás seguro Steven? – Cuestionaba aún con dudas Perla.

– Te preocupas demasiado no crees, me pregunto si las Perlas son hechas así por defecto o podré programar una que solo diga “Sí Steven”. Ohhhh ya sé, que lo diga con acento sureño, eso estaría bien. – Dijo burlándose una vez más de Perla.

– Sí Steven – dijo Perla con resignación.

– Aunque tendremos que conseguirte un uniforme escolar, me pregunto si Connie tendrá alguno que nos pueda prestar?? – Comentaba cínicamente Steven.

– Pero Steven tu escuela no exige que usen unif… – Tras esto, Amatista era interrumpida por Steven ante de poder terminar.

– Una palabra más querida Amatista y disfrutarás de trabajar para Diamante Blanco, por todo un año. Qué te parece??... Eso pensé. – Susurró Steven con una voz lenta y pausada infundiendo el terror en una petrificada Amatista. – Nos Vamos Spinel. – Dijo ofreciendo su brazo para que ella se tomara de el.

|Habitación de Steven, Planeta Tierra|

– Aquí tienes Spinel, tu nuevo uniforme para ir a la escuela. Yo iré a preparar todo para que nos vayamos. – Dijo acomedido Steven.

– Jijijiji oki doki ¡Boop! – Expresó Spinel de manera muy alegre, mientras tocaba la nariz de Steven.

– Quizás no debí engañarla para usar ese uniforme aunque imagino que se verá hermosa, solo será esta vez, será como otro más de nuestros juegos. – Pensó Steven y al cabo de un rato – Spinel estás lis…. ta? – Dijo quedando enmudecido, mientras admiraba la angelical imagen que lo había embobado con solo bajar por la escalera.

– Estoy lista, me queda bien? – Preguntó Spinel algo tímida.

– Demonios… está preciosa. Cómo puede verse tan bien? Oh no esto es demasiado qué se supone que debo decir? Qué le digo? Contrólate, no es momento de ponerse nervioso. DI ALGOOOOO. – Pensó Steven y finalmente dijo – Sí, está bien. – Pero por dentro solo podía pensar “Que idiota”.

– Wiiiiiii, mira incluso Garnet además peino mi cabello. – Mostró así Spinel a Steven moviendo coquetamente sus coletas que se asemejaban a un corazón.

– Sí, se ve bien. – Fue lo que contestó Steven mientras lo que en realidad pensaba era “Así se hace Garnet, gran trabajo. Oh Dios que liiiiiinda”.

– Vamos? – Propuso Spinel ofreciendo su mano para que Steven la tome.

– Ehhh?? Ah sí, sí vamos – Steven sudaba mientras lentamente su mano se dirigía a coger la de Spinel y en lo único que pensaba era “Es pura e inocente, es pura e inocente”.

|Camino a la escuela|

Un apurado Steven corría a toda velocidad, tirando del brazo a una Spinel que parecía flotar en el aire mientras evidenciaba una cara sin expresión, ni preocupación, dejándose llevar por el camino que los llevaría a la escuela.

– Maldito Lion, ¿Dónde se metió?, justo hoy que debía traernos, por suerte creo que llegaremos a tiempo. – Steven maldecía no contar con su felino amigo tras casi no llegar a tiempo a la escuela. – Por poco no entramos. Fiiiiiiiiiuu!!! Aquí estamos Spinel. Laaa Escuela!! – Dijo con alivio Steven, tras enseñarle el edificio donde estudia cada día.

– Ohhhhhhhh!! Qué increíble!! – decía Spinel muy asombrada, mientras su elasticada espalda se encorvaba hacia atrás, al punto de que su cabeza casi tocaba el suelo, solo para admirar por completo el edificio que tenía delante.

– Jejeje pareces emocionada, entramos?? – Sugirió Steven.

– Sí!!!!! Jijijiji. – dijo Spinel mientras rebotaba de arriba a abajo sobre sí misma.

– Vamos te enseñaré el salón de Arte, ahí podrás dibujar. Adoras hacerlo no? – Steven recomendaba para Spinel.

– Oki doki. – Contestó Spinel.

|Sala de Artes de la Escuela, Planeta Tierra|

– Listo terminé. Mira te acabo de dibujar con tu nuevo uniforme. Te ves muy bien, tú que dibujaste? – Dijo Steven después de un rato en el que estuvieron dibujando.

– Nos hice a ti y a mí, junto a las demás gemas tomados de las manos. – Detalló sobre su dibujo Spinel, el cual en realidad eran una serie de garabatos que no se lograba ver bien.

– Guuuuuau te quedó hermoso. Creo que cuando volvamos a casa lo podríamos poner en el refrigerador no lo crees? – Propuso Steven sin importarle que tan bueno era el dibujo o no.

– Sí, eso quiero!! – Expresó entusiasmada Spinel.

Rieron bastante llamando así la atención del profesor, el cual les preguntó si ella pertenecía realmente a esta clase, a lo que Steven respondió.

– No pero ella necesita estar aquí pues… Naaah que fastidio, podría inventar algo pero mejor nos vamos. Nos vemos. – Steven con esto abandonaba el salón junto con Spinel.

Steven recorría por uno de los pasillos de la Escuela y fueron interceptados por Sour Cream, Jenny y Buck. A quienes les extrañó ver a Steven en la escuela y con una amiga.

– Hey Steven hola, hacía tiempo que no nos vemos. – Dijo Sour Cream.

– Sí Steven, dinos quién es tu amiga? – Preguntó Jenny.

– Es Spinel una gema que está a mi cuidado. – Respondió Steven algo apresurado.

– Y por qué está usando uniforme? Preguntó curioso Buck.

– Y tú por qué estás usando lentes de sol? – Contestó algo burlesco Steven.

– Pues me veo bien no? – Argumentó Buck.

– Sí, bueno ella también. – Ante esta respuesta los demás le dieron la razón a Steven.

De pronto los chicos populares se vieron rodeados por muchos chicos que salían de sus clases, todos alagando el uniforme de Spinel, tanto que se formó un círculo alrededor de ella separándola de Steven. Spinel recibía mucha atención y esto poco a poco generaba en Steven unos incontenibles celos, no quería que alguien más llamará su atención o si quiera que la vieran demasiado, aquí fue donde comprendió el error de engañarla para sus viles intereses. Tras esto Steven no lo soportó, atravesó la multitud delante de él y sacó del brazo a Spinel, llevándola lejos de la escuela, ante la mirada atónita de sus demás compañeros.

|Cuarto de Steven, Planeta Tierra|

Perla muy preocupada hace ingreso a la habitación de Steven

– Steven, no crees que te has estado acercando demasiado a Spinel últimamente? – Preguntaba algo preocupada Perla.

– Mmmm es raaaaro. – Comentaba confuso Steven.

– Qué es raro? Tu relación? – Perla intervenía intrigada.

– No-no recuerdo haber pedido tu opinión en ningún momento, además no sabía que mi relación con Spinel era un asunto diplomático del que debías hacerte cargo, Perla. Rayos!! Y Yo boté mi manual de”Felicidades, has adquirido una nueva Perla”, quizás ahí aparecía como configurarlas. – Decía Steven con su cuota de humor y sarcasmo.

– No, no quise entrometerme, pero ya sabes…– Perla insistía con el tema.

– Te refieres a que tengo dieciséis y ella unos cuantos miles y miles de años? – Decía restándole importancia.

– Bueno… Sí, pero además eres un diamante, como tu madre. – Perla seguía buscando excusas para ello.

– SÍ, a veces me deja abrumado con su sabiduría de años y años – Steven una vez más recurría al sarcasmo. – Como aquella vez que eligió cinco sabores de helados, solo porque se veían lindos. Cómo es posible que esté con un fósil así no? – Esto ya lo había puesto muy molesto. – Y no puedo creer que no seas la primera de la que escucho el estúpido comentario de los años. Acaso no ves lo dulce de su rostro? Es lo que ninguna de ustedes gemas podría obtener ni con miles de años de entrenamiento o incluso si se crearán de nuevo, por lo que si tú o alguien más se quiere oponer a esto, perfecto!! Y veamos cómo les va con eso, se que será divertido al menos ir en contra de sus deseos. – Sentenciaba Steven.

– Sí, lo lamento Steven… – Perla no le quedó más que aceptar su error.

– Y te recuerdo, no soy mi Madre, ni dejaré sola a Spinel otra vez, mientras viva procuraré estar con ella para verla sonreír cada día, así que será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando. – Agregó Steven para terminar la conversación, cuando Spinel entraba al mismo cuarto que ellos.

– Te encontré!!!! Boop!!! Ihihihihi. Ahora te toca a ti buscarme. – Decía dulcemente Spinel tras encontrarle en su inocente juego.

– Ohhhhhhhh miles y miles de años, que oscuros deseos y secretos hay detrás de este inocente juego, debo tener mucho cuidado… Por si no lo averiguas Perla, eso fue sarcasmo. – Con esto Steven dejó la habitación – Lista o no, allá voy Spinel. – Steven siguió el juego que tanto hacía reír a Spinel.

Steven paso así sus días con Spinel, antes de volver a aventurarse al espacio en busca de gemas y colonizar diversos planetas, sería una lucha de años, donde su habilidad en batalla y liderazgo serían puestos a prueba para demostrar su valor como gema y así poder llegar a ser digno para el resto de las diamantes.


	4. LA DESPEDIDA DE STEVEN Y LA BIENVENIDA A UN DIAMANTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casi como un regalo de despedida. Steven y Spinel tienen su primera cita oficial.

|Parque de diversiones, Planeta Tierra|

Han pasado un poco más de cinco años y muchas batallas se han combatido en el camino. Steven está pronto a viajar a Planeta Madre para verse una vez más con las diamantes, esperando esta sea la última antes de que todo vuelva a la normalidad, de poder contar con los recuerdos de Spinel. Estos cinco años han traído consigo muchos cambios, tanto para Steven como para Spinel, sobretodo en la personalidad de ambos y es por ello que antes de irse Steven decide despedirse de Spinel y pide reunirse para lo que podría ser su primera cita. Steven que durante años a albergado sentimientos por Spinel, espera este sea el momento perfecto para revelar sus sentimientos. Ahora se encuentran a las afueras del parque de diversiones, listos para disfrutar el último día de Steven, antes de su consagración como diamante.

– Entonces... cómo nos divertiremos primero? A dónde iremos? – Preguntó coquetamente Spinel, mientras caminaba delante de Steven, con sus manos tomadas tras su espalda.

– Ehhhh bueno no-no lo sé, qué hmm qué quieres hacer primero? – Preguntaba nervioso Steven rascando su mejilla, cediendo al coqueteo de Spinel.

– Ohhhh noooo, yo no podría ordenarle mi diamante, yo estoy bien con lo que usted decida. Jijijij

– Spinel seguía presionando a Steven.

– No digas eso, sabes que tú nunca tendrás que tratarme de esa manera, eres alguien importante. – Steven intentaba dejar en claro su relación.

– Descuida lo sé, es broma. Aunque es idea mía o nuestro cruel tirano se ha vuelto blando?. Recuerda que mañana tienes que hacerle frente a tres poderosas diamantes. – Spinel se paraba frente a Steven esperando que diría.

– Sabes que no podría ser malo contigo y sí, tienes razón, mañana me espera un laaargo día, así que agradezco que puedas estar conmigo aquí hoy. Espero disfrutemos esto. – Steven lucía algo preocupado y Spinel se percató de esto.

– Bien entonces… Dónde me llevarás al final???? – Spinel dijo entusiasmada tomándose de la mano de Steven.

– Ehhhh creo que… creo que deberíamos probar la montaña rusa!! Sí, la montaña rusa suena bien no lo crees, vamos a la montaña rusa, estoy ehhh estoy seguro que será divertido. – Steven hablaba con prisa, muy acelerado y completamente nervioso, todo a causa del repentino gesto de Spinel por tomarlo del brazo. – Vamos!!. – Le gritó Steven habiéndose adelantado bastante para hacer la fila del juego.

– Jiji que lindo – Pensaba para sí misma Spinel enternecida con el nerviosismo que mostraba Steven. – Allá voy!! – Dijo respondiendo al llamado de Steven.

Ambos esperaban su turno en la montaña rusa, Steven seguía algo nervioso mirando su mano, que hasta hace poco había tomado Spinel y se impacientaba por el tiempo que transcurría en la fila. Mientras que por otro lado Spinel solo disfrutaba el momento, después de todo ella había anhelado estar a solas con Steven desde hace un tiempo. Al cabo de un rato, llegó su turno para subir a la montaña rusa, ambos estaban emocionados, subieron a su carro y esperaron a que el juego iniciase, una vez iniciada la atracción esta empezó a tomar velocidad para subir una pendiente, al llegar a la cima, tanto Steven como Spinel levantaron los brazos para sentir aún más la emoción, pero la velocidad era tanta, que la fuerza terminó por estirar los brazos de Spinel hasta el último carro del juego, Steven al mirar esto, le causó gracia y comenzó a reír, Spinel se avergonzó pero recordaría esto para vengarse luego. El juego terminó y Steven ayudó a bajar a Spinel, una vez salieron del juego, Spinel buscó la forma de burlarse un poco de Steven con otra atracción.

– Oh mi diamante, me permite hacerle una recomendación. – Spinel volvía a utilizar su mismo juego.

– Vaya… sigues con eso, pero está bien mi fiel acompañante, qué es lo que deseas?? – Dijo Steven siguiendo el juego de Spinel.

– Quiero que nuestra siguiente atracción sea esa. – Spinel decidida, apuntaba hacia la casa embrujada.

– Estás segura?? – Preguntaba Steven no muy convencido de su elección.

– Claro que sí, Por qué? Te da miedo?? – Contestó Spinel desafiándolo.

– Soy el próximo Tirano de Planeta Madre, claro que no, solo pienso que hemos combatido gemas realmente espeluznantes, crees que una atracción así pueda causarnos terror? – Steven argumentaba algo escéptico.

– No lo sabremos hasta que lo intentemos. Vamos!!! – Con esto Spinel terminó convenciendo a Steven.

De momento Steven parecía tener razón, ellos se adentraban en la casa embrujada como si nada, aunque Spinel parecía divertirse con cada intento por asustarles, incluso se quedaba admirando cada uno de los disfraces, Steven por otra parte seguía atento cada movimiento de Spinel, parecía bastante satisfecho con solo verla reír, así que simplemente lo disfrutaba. Todo parecía que acabaría sin contratiempos, aunque Spinel no pretendía eso, ella aún planeaba vengarse, así que puso en marcha su actuación.

– Bien Spinel, ves como tenía razón, la casa embrujada más pareció un excursión solo nos faltó el picnic al final. Bueno de igual forma espero te hayas divertido, reías mucho en realidad – Comentaba casualmente Steven, entablando una conversación.

– Dale una oportunidad, esto aún no ha terminado aún podrían asustarnos. – Dijo Spinel de manera maliciosa, pues algo planeaba de antemano.

– Está bien, pero ya veo el final del recorrido, creo que si no es ahora esto terminará como una muy divertida broma. – Seguía burlándose Steven de la casa embrujada.

– Creo que lo último es ese pozo – Señaló entusiasta Spinel, pues se le había ocurrido fingir caer en el y cuando Steve se asomara a ver cómo estaba, ella podría darle el susto de su vida.

– Está bien, pero es evidente que algo saldrá de ahí, así que no te acerques demasiado. – Advirtió Steven. – Por eso no asustan son taaaaan evidentes – Pensó

– Vamos le quitas toda la emoción, hay que acercarse. – insistió Spinel mientras se acercaba hasta estar frente al pozo.

Steven se acercó, respondiendo ante la provocación de Spinel, paso a paso sabía lo que ocurriría y estaba preparado, Mientras Spinel lo estaba esperando para al momento de estar junto a él, girarse y fingir su caída. Cuando este llegó, Spinel se giró, pero en ese instante un rostro realmente espeluznante apareció por detrás de Steven y asustó enormemente a Spinel, ella por instinto envolvió cual serpientes sus elásticos brazos al brazo de Steven, se sujeto fuertemente y se apoyó en su cuerpo firmemente en su hombro, quien no entendía qué sucedía era Steven. En esa situación sus cuerpos estaban cada vez más cerca y el primero en percatarse fue él, quien se paralizó de la impresión y sintió una satisfacción recorrer todo su cuerpo. Su cara se cubrió completa de rubor y evidenciaba su sorpresa a kilómetros, su corazón se aceleró, latía y latía sin parar, tanto que hasta Spinel lo sintió y esto la hizo reaccionar. Sentir latir el corazón de Steven la hizo olvidar su susto y al verlo inmóvil, casi petrificado pensó “Sí, lo logré”. Planeaba hablarle y burlarse, pero luego se dio cuenta de la situación, como estaba tan pegada a él que incluso sentía su respiración. Esto la hizo sentir avergonzada y huyó a la salida de la casa embrujada a toda prisa, ocultando con el miedo su inmensa sorpresa.

– Spinel!! Fiiiiuuu. Al fin te alcanzo. – Decía un exhausto Steven tras correr hasta donde estaba Spinel. – Qué tal si vamos a tomar algo?. Nos vendría bien para relajarnos. Creo que necesito un descanso. – Propuso.

– Sí, sí suena bien, vamos. – Accedía Spinel aún un tanto sorprendida por lo anterior.

Decididos, tomaron un descanso para beber algo. El momento no podía ser más incómodo, ambos no podían ni siquiera mirarse a los ojos, cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, de inmediato cada uno miraba hacia otro lado.

– Estuve tan cerca de él, su cuerpo era tan firme, cálido y grande, además olía tan bien. Steven ya es todo un hombre. – Era en lo único que pensaba Spinel.

– Tan cerca, tan cerca, tan cerca, ella sujetaba con fuerza mi brazo era tan cálida que bien podríamos haber estado horas sin que me pudiese molestar, además su cabello rozaba mi nariz, que adorable aroma, incluso creo que aún lo siento. – Steven también estaba en las nubes, ocupado con sus pensamientos.

Aún se mantenía latente el recuerdo del incidente en la casa embrujada y eso impedía que el ambiente prosperara. Quizás cuánto tiempo más estarían así, pero algo logró romper dicha tensión.

(Llamada Entrante)

– Qué querrá Perla ahora? – Pensó Steven. – Perla que sucede? – Contestó.

– Hola Steven, bueno me preguntaba… nos preguntábamos si querrías que te acompañásemos mañana? – Preguntó Perla algo preocupada.

– Qué? Claro que sí. O es que esperaba quedarse holgazaneando todo el día. Realmente no puedo creer que me molestaran para esto. Voy a colgar. – Steven colgó la llamada y volvió su atención a Spinel.

– Jajajaja Por qué aún las sigues tratando así? Que maaaaalo. Son tu familia y aunque lo quieras ocultar las adoras. – Spinel no se dejaba engañar por los embustes de la personalidad de Steven y desenmascaraba su identidad.

– Sí, quizás tengas razón, pero ellas no tienen porque saberlo, tengo una reputación que cuidar sabes? Soy el mejor de los diamantes, es lo mínimo que puedes esperar. – Steven alardeaba con el único interés de que fuese gracioso para Spinel.

– Jajaja que pedante, tu egocentrismo no tiene límites. – A Spinel le causaba mucha gracia ver a Steven actuar de esa manera, después de ver lo tierno que era.

Gracias a este curioso momento, ellos volvieron a actuar como antes, el impasse de la casa embrujada había quedado atrás y ya incluso se disponían a subir a otra atracción. Subieron a varios juegos y se divirtieron bastante, disfrutaron cada segundo la compañía de otro hasta que se les hizo tarde.

– Ya está oscureciendo, creo que tendremos tiempo para una atracción más, tú qué dices? – Preguntó Steven.

– A decir verdad, hay una a la que he querido subir desde hace un rato. – Dijo Spinel algo inquieta. – Te parece si subimos a la Rueda de la Fortuna? – Propuso Spinel.

– Ehhh? Ahhhh sí claro, Vamos a esa. – Dijo Steven algo sorprendido. – Quizás esta sea mi oportunidad de decirle lo que siento. – Pensó Steven mientras su corazón se aceleraba y poniéndose excesivamente nervioso.

Una vez ya en el juego, la rueda subió y en camino a lo más alto, Steven intentó iniciar una conversación.

– Desde aquí podremos ver todo el parque no? Es una linda vista, no lo crees? – Steven aún nervioso no sabía cómo abordar un tema.

– Intentas crear un ambiente romántico o realmente adoras las vistas nocturnas Steven, me tienes confundida Jajaja – Provocaba una vez más Spinel a Steven.

– Jajaja has cambiado mucho Spinel, ya no eres la inocente e inmadura que reía y aplaudía junto a mí en mi trono, mientras yo lideraba la conquista de una nación. Afuera podía ser solo caos y destrucción pero tú solo seguías ahí esperando que llegara, balanceando tus piernas a cada lado, de una manera tan tierna, que jamás habría esperado que hoy estuvieras aquí a mi lado siendo tan madura y atrevida. Me tienes impresionado. – Comentaba melancólicamente Steven.

– Bueno, los años no pasan en vano. Te gusta? Digo te gusta esta nueva yo? – Preguntó muy coquetamente Spinel y curiosa de saber.

En este punto la rueda había llegado a lo más alto que podía y la luz de la luna iluminaba caprichosamente a Spinel, haciéndola ver más hermosa que nunca. Era el momento que tanto esperaba tener Steven y cuando debía decir lo que tanto había soñado… pues.

– Ehhh sí, es-es cool no? Guaau que alto estamos no? – Steven intentaba desviar la atención, mirando por la ventana hacia el exterior.  
– Sí, está bastante alto. – Dijo Spinel un tanto decepcionada, mirando en su misma dirección.

Luego de esto reinó el silencio hasta que bajaron del juego, ambos no sabían de qué hablar y la tensión aumentaba. Antes de irse Steven compro dos helados y compartió uno con Spinel, mientras comían, ella terminó por romper el silencio y encaró a Steven.

– Sabes qué? Espero que cuando te nombren el “nuevo Diamante Steven” tengas mucha más confianza en ti. Creo que estuviste tratando de decirme… – Spinel dejó de hablar y miró fijamente a Steven, el cual parecía tener una mancha de helado justo en su nariz, ella atrevidamente se acercó a él y lamió la mancha de helado que había en su nariz. – Bueno qué decía? Ahhhh sí, creo que estuviste tratando de decirme algo… – Spinel seguía y seguía hablando, pero Steven no parecía estar escuchando.

– Demonios!!!!! Qué fue eso? Ella… su lengua… acaba de… Ohhhh cielos!!!! Esto no puede estar sucediendo – Pensaba Steven, quedando atónito ante tal evento que ni en sus mejores sueños podría haberse imaginado, era tal su desconcierto que sus piernas temblaban con cada paso, su cono de helado estaba hecho trizas entre su mano y su corazón parecía no tener cabida en su pecho. Era tal la excitación que solo quería sujetar a Spinel en ese momento, tenerla entre sus brazos y robarle su primer beso. Era ya la segunda vez en el día que Spinel le provocaba algo así, Steven ya no tenía duda alguna de lo que sentía por ella, pensó en ese instante decírselo, pero Spinel le llamó la atención.

– Steven me estás escuchando??? – Preguntó culposa y maliciosamente Spinel, sabiendo lo que había hecho y lo absorto que Steven estaba en sus pensamientos.

– Sí, bueno… no. Qué me decías?? – Respondió culpable Steven.

– Jajaja te decía que si necesitabas decirme algo, puedes decírmelo cuando vuelvas victorioso de tu consagración como diamante, quizás con eso recibas el valor que necesitas. Realmente te estaré esperando hasta que lo digas, aunque por alguna razón tengo miedo de quedarme esperando para siempre. – Spinel algo inquieta, no recordaba su anterior trauma esperando seis mil años a la madre de Steven.

– No, yo en realidad quería decirte que… – Steven entendió la voluntad de Spinel, incluso sintió que esto podría ser mutuo y se convenció que en verdad este no era el momento, era mejor reconfortarla de que volvería y que jamás la dejaría esperando eternamente. – Sí tienes razón, te lo diré cuando vuelva. Y no tendrás que esperarme demasiado, volveré a penas pueda.

Steven la tomó de la mano y volvieron a casa, estaban tan enamorados que las palabras no hacían falta. A pesar de momento, algo aún inquietaba a Spinel con lo que sucedería mañana y tras un profundo suspiro solo pensó.

– Tengo miedo de mis recuerdos...


	5. CONFLICTOS INTERNOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Está todo listo para al fin traer los recuerdos de Spinel, pero algo parece suceder.

|Palacio de las Diamantes, Planeta Madre|

Steven llegaba con su gran flota al Planeta Madre, ahí lo esperaba Perla Blanca para llevarlo con su diamante. Ahí estaba Steven frente a frente ante las imponentes diamantes orgulloso de lo que había conseguido en todos estos largos años, su flota llenaba los alrededores del palacio y contaba con gemas que se creían perdidas y que nunca volverían, como la flota comandada por Lars, quien por primera vez volvía con las Off-Colors a Planeta Madre.

– Veo que cumpliste tu palabra Steve, bien hecho. – Dijo Diamante Amarillo.

– Ohhhh Steven estoy tan orgullosa de ti. – Exclamaba Diamante Azul casi entre lágrimas.

– Aaaaaaaaal fin estáaaaaas aquíiiiiiiiiii, nuestro mejor diamante. Apuesto a que tienes miiiiiiles de historias paraaa contaaaarnos. – Recibía de esta manera a Steven, Diamante Blanco.

– No vine aquí a hacer amistades, lo saben. – Dijo Steven desafiante.

– No nos traaaates asíiiii, sabes lo muuuuucho que te quereeemos, olvidemos esto y comandemos juuuuntos la galaxia, al pareeeeecer se te da bien. – Propuso Diamante Blanco.

– Ese no fue el trato, no creo que puedas ser tan idiota para iniciar una guerra con mis aliados rodeando palacio. – Intentó intimidar de esta manera Steven.

– Ohhhhh nooo noo, claaaaro que no, soooolo era una opcióoooon. – Dijo Diamante Blanco algo asustada, haciendo señas a Amarillo.

Diamante amarillo en ese instante lanzó un intimidante ataque hacia Steven, nuevamente dirigía su Rayo de Energía a él, pero esta vez Steven ni siquiera parecía inmutarse, vio hacia su costado como el Rayo seguía su camino sin dejar amedrentarse y una vez más dirigió su mirada hacia el grupo de diamantes.

– Ya está bien, entonces que han decidido? – Preguntó Steven casi perdiendo la paciencia.

– Buuuuuueno es indudable tu poderiiiiio, pues no nos queda más que aceptarte. Tenías razón. Eres realmente diiiiiigno de ser llamado “Steven el Diamante”. – Proclamó de esta manera Diamante Blanco.

– Sí, eso pensé. Ahora bien, cumplirán su parte del trato? – Era lo único que le importaba a Steven.

– Claro, si traes a Spinel podremos cumplir nuestra parte del trato.

– Ténganlo por seguro que volveré. – Steven sentención con esto su despedida.

Todo parecía ir bien para Steven, quizás demasiado. Confiado decidió volver cuanto antes a la Tierra, pues había quien lo esperaba con todas sus esperanzas puestas en que regresara bien, era en lo único que pensaba. La verdad Steven desconocía que algo muy grande estaba por despertar y solo vendría a distorsionar su pacifica realidad y darle un nuevo giro a su felicidad.

|Ciudad Playa, Planeta Tierra|

Tras el rotundo éxito obtenido, demostrando a las tres diamantes todo el poderío y liderazgo que había adquirido Steven en estos 5 largos años. Steven vuelve a la tierra victorioso y con una excelente noticia que lo tenía muy ansioso por encontrar a Spinel, quien lo espera pacientemente frente al parque de diversiones. Al fin la batalla había culminado, era el final que todos estaban esperando, pero…

– Spinel, buenas noticias, tras probar que merezco mucho más que ellas ser un diamante, han decidido ayudarme a recuperar tus recuerdos y memorias de antes, podrás volver a la normalidad. – Decía bastante entusiasmado Steven esperando provocar la misma alegría en Spinel, pero no contaría con provocar si no, una reacción que nunca esperó, muy distinta a lo que toda una lucha por levantar un imperio generaría. Spinel no se veía para nada agradecida.

– Ohhhh así que ha llegado este día. Como pasa el tiempo. – Decía Spinel con melancolía y un dejo de nostalgia.

– Vaya pareces menos animada de lo que creía. Creí que rebotarías de alegría y con esa risa que me encanta. Como ese día que conociste la escuela o aquella que viste por primera vez tus fotos de la cabina fotográfica. – Estará todo bien?? Es lo que quería preguntar Steven pero temía la respuesta que recibiría, algo definitivamente no iba nada bien.

– Sí cierto, son mis más preciados recuerdos, pero no solo son buenos por lo emocionada que estaba, sino porque los creamos juntos Steven, mira tras de mí. Recuerdas? Es el parque de diversiones, el primer helado, algodón de azúcar, los juegos, cada recuerdo que pasé aquí está acompañado de la frase “junto a ti”. Todo el tiempo pensé que siempre los iba a recordar, que mágicos momentos. – Una deprimida Spinel deja salir un suspiro tras decir esto.

– Suenas bastante triste, pasó algo?? Por favor dime!! – Steven buscaba a toda costa saber que ocurría con Spinel, pues verla así le dolía a él también.

– No-no lo entenderías, vamos llévame con las diamantes o lo que sea. – Expresó Spinel con total resignación y malestar.

– No!, momento que es todo esto? Ya no quieres volver a la normalidad? Para quién crees que fue toda esta lucha?? – Steven no pensaba quedarse sin las respuestas que necesitaba escuchar, nada le devolvería la tranquilidad más que saber la razón detrás de la tristeza de Spinel.

– No crees que ya soy normal Steven? Qué hay de malo conmigo? Ya no te gusto? Es eso? – Inquieta y desconcertada, poco a poco su tristeza se convertía en frustración e ira. Mientras Spinel invadía de preguntas a Steven, deseando obtener la única respuesta que ella esperaba oír. (Me gustas, claro que me gustas)

– Claro, no me refiero a que no seas alguien normal ya, tampoco es que haya algo malo contigo. No me refiero a eso, es solo que… ya sabes, creí que querrías recordar todo, volver a ser como antes, recuperar los recuerdos que tenías con mi madre y tener tu vida de vuelta para hacer lo que quieras. Nuestra lucha siempre ha sido con este objetivo, no es lo que siempre has querido?? – Intentaba de esta manera Steven explicar un poco el porqué de sus decisiones.

– Yo nunca te lo he pedido, nunca te pediría algo así, la incertidumbre de que quizás no volvieras tras cada batalla era demasiado para mí, no sabes cuánto desee que esto parara, cuánto sufrí. No tenías que luchar por mí, si ese era tu fin. Pero ya que lo has hecho, ahora necesito que me respondas. – Spinel se tomó su tiempo para preguntar y Steven con cada segundo evidenciaba aún más su nerviosismo, las palabras de Spinel lo había dejado helado y sintió que pasaban siglos y siglos antes de escuchar la pregunta que le tenía preparada, entonces Spinel tras suspirar preguntó – A quién quieres? A cuál de las dos Spinel prefieres? Me elegirás a mí o te quedarás con aquella a quien viniste a buscar. Espero tu respuesta y aceptaré lo que decidas, confío en que harás lo correcto por los dos. – Estas palabras no hicieron más que confundir a Steve, dejándolo atónito y sin palabras por completo, tras reponerse de tal impacto, balbuceó.

– A… A qué te refieres? No-no te entiendo, cuál otra Spinel? Tú-tú eres la única Spinel a quien quiero recuperar. Si esto es un juego, realmente no lo estoy entendiendo, por lo que te pedirías que pararas ya con ello – Steven ya no sabía cómo responderle a Spinel, cada vez sentía que ella se alejaba más y más de él.

– Juego?? De verdad lo tomas como un juego?? No ves cómo me hace sentir esto. Steven me gustas y discutir contigo así, no saber a quién vas a elegir, me lastima, así que no me hagas más trizas y dame tu respuesta – Una Spinel al borde de las lágrimas, pedía piedad a Steven para que terminara con su agonía, quería saber la verdad, quería saberla ya.

– Pero qué quieres que diga, aún no sé contra quién estás luchando – Steven sonaba cada vez más desesperado y confundido. Spinel cansada de esperar su respuesta, rompió en llanto y pese a su estado actual, aún así intentó explicarle a Steven lo que no entendía.

– Idiota… Tal parece que no lo entiendes verdad? Tan importante son para ti los recuerdos que esa Spinel tiene con tu madre, que te empeñas tanto por recuperarles?? Eso es lo que quiero saber, quien es más importante yo o ella??? – Spinel ya perdía la paciencia.

– Tú?, no lo sé, ambas son Spinel. Es eso lo que no entiendo, solo te veo a ti, aquí no hay nadie más, nadie a quien elegir. – Steven después de esto, al fin entendería a lo que Spinel se refería.

– Steven, esa Spinel no soy yo y yo nunca seré ella. En este tiempo has visto cómo he crecido, como me he adaptado, las cosas que me han impresionado, lo que me ha gustado. Steven me enamore!!! – Steven no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado, sus mejillas lo delataron con un sutil rubor. – He creado mis propios recuerdos, mi propia personalidad, he seguido adelante y he hecho una vida, una vida que es mía. Dudo que la Spinel que tú recuerdas, la que quieres traer de vuelta haya pasado por todo eso o que tenga estos mismos sentimientos. Si la traes de vuelta con sus recuerdos, estos reemplazarán a los míos y ya no seré yo, dejaré de existir, seré ella. Será ella quien te vea a través de mis ojos, será ella quien te vuelva a tomar del brazo para salir a caminar, como yo lo hacía, quizás ella también se logré enamorar o quizás no, quizás te pierda para siempre!! Y aunque te tenga, ya no serás mío, serás de ella. Steven sin mis recuerdos dejaré de vivir, dejaré de ser quien soy hoy, lo que me gusta podría cambiar, incluso los sabores de helado que no siento y que elijo solo por el color, quizás ahora elija colores distintos o qué sé yo. – Spinel ya no aguantaba más su dolor y su voz se quebraba a menudo mientras hablaba. – No-no quiero perderte Steven, no quiero olvidarte, más aún con todo lo que siento, pero por lo mismo, por este sentimiento, si es tu afán, si es algo que te hace feliz, lo aceptaré, dime y lo haré pero dame tiempo. Permíteme disfrutar junto a ti una vez más, cumple mis sueños como mi última voluntad, no quiero morir pero por ti lo haría feliz. Solo tengo un deseo, estar por siempre a tu lado, aún si ya no soy yo quien está en este cuerpo y pasar juntos un poco más de tiempo, creando maravillosos recuerdos, que aunque para mí se borrarán, espero que en ti sean eternos y quizás tener esa ceremonia que tuvieron Zafiro y Rubí, no dejo de pensar en ella desde que Garnet me la ha contado. Qué es lo que dices ahora? Podrías hacer eso por mí? Por favor – Spinel era una gema tan perturbada pero con un claro objetivo, si iba a morir, moriría siendo feliz, moriría disfrutando la compañía de quien amaba, el mismo que sin darse cuenta la reemplazaba.

– No… no puede ser… no tenía idea que te sentías así – Steven meditó mucho las palabras de Spinel, era demasiado para procesar, pero de alguna forma entendía a lo que se refería Spinel, ella tenía razón, sería reemplazada y olvidada, muy similar a morir. Steven vaciló en lo que debía hacer y buscaba en su interior la forma como poderlo resolver, sin lastimar a las dos, pero no la encontró. Tras esto Steven entendió que no podrían convivir ambas, la que predominase se quedaría con ese cuerpo frágil e indefenso de que se enamoró y no podía dejarlo a la suerte, no podía traer de vuelta sus recuerdos y quedarse con lo que resultase. Sabían bien cuál sería su elección, sabía que una era su amiga y la otra la gema de la cual se enamoró. Comprendiendo esto, Steven abrazó a Spinel y dijo – Spinel espera, tienes razón, no quiero perderte por ningún motivo, por ningún estúpido recuerdo, ni siquiera por la gema a la que tanto daño mi madre hizo, eres tú mi elección, eres tú la que quiero a mi lado, con los recuerdos y sentimientos que juntos hemos formado, no podría pedir a alguien mejor. Por eso no irás a ninguna parte, más que a mi lado. Seremos tan felices junto, ya lo verás y seguiremos compartiendo dulces recuerdos y hermosos sentimientos juntos. No podría continuar mi vida si tú no existe en ella, con esta Spinel de la que me enamoré. Y porque me gustas, porque me gustas mucho, te elijo por sobre todas las Spinel y por sobre todos tus recuerdos, quiero que sigas con vida y la compartas con la mía. Te amo. – Dicho esto, Steven tomó el mentón de Spinel y beso sus labios.

Spinel aún no encontraba las palabras que le permitieran describir la felicidad que le invadía en ese momento, sentía que ya nada podría inquietarla más ni a su quebrantada alma y que ahora todo sería tan perfecto como lo que tienen ellos. Steven había ahuyentado cada uno de sus fantasmas y le había hecho tan feliz, que aún no se terminaba de convencer si merecía algo así. Spinel conmocionada y teniendo dificultades para hablar, intentaba expresar de alguna manera su felicidad a un Steven cada vez más emotivo. Ella, aún en las nubes, creía que dicha felicidad no podría aumentar y sería sorprendida una vez más, pues tras solo decir.

– Esto no podría ser mejor!! – Entonces Steven respondió.

– Como que no!!, aún nos falta nuestra ceremonia o ya olvidaste lo que me pediste, creí que aún la querrías o solo lo decías por creer estar a punto de perder la vida??? – Dijo Steven molestando a Spinel.

– SIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! Acepto!!!! Jijijiji – Decía Spinel irradiando alegría.

Con esto la ceremonia de unión daría inicio en 3 meses más. Aquel gran evento sería el lugar perfecto para que viejos recuerdos, hicieran eco en una gema algo “imperfecta”. Qué haría Steven? si el día más feliz de su vida fuese también el día en que todo lo perdería.


	6. NADA TAN ETERNO COMO LOS RECUERDOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La ceremonia de unión está por comenzar, todo parece grandioso pero una vieja conocida hará su aparición.

|Ciudad Playa, Planeta Tierra|

Era una maravillosa mañana en ciudad playa, el día parecía el indicado para la ceremonia que tendría lugar el día de hoy. El cielo se veía increíblemente despejado y el sol brillaba suavemente en los más alto y lejano, junto con una brisa que a ratos corría y hacía recordar lo dulce del momento. Terminó siendo un día especial de otoño como no habrían imaginado y todo, absolutamente todo estaba saliendo bien aunque no duraría demasiado. El lugar que escogieron era un tranquilo parque, cubierto de flores y arreglos florales, las flores que lo adornaba eran hermosas y muchas de los cuales aún no sufrían las calamidades del otoño, por lo que proporcionaban el escenario ideal para que se celebrase este acto de unión entre gema y mitad/gema que tanto habían batallado para darse cuenta que no podían estar separados. Spinel era la primera en ser vista por los invitados que asistían a la ceremonia, ella llegaba montando a Lion quien con su cabellera, escondía caprichosamente el vestido de Spinel. Lentamente se acercaba Lion al lugar donde debía dejarla, ella bajó y al fin mostró a vista y paciencia de todos, el increíble vestido que lucía en su baja estatura, que la hacía ver aún más linda y de una ternura que dejó a la audiencia enmudecida. El vestido de Spinel era un tanto abultado en la falda y circular como campana, el cual caída suavemente en tres capas desde la cintura hasta cubrir sus pies, era tal el impacto que podría parecer cual princesa de cuento encantado, el vestido también dejaba al descubierto los hombros de Spinel con un escote Strapless ceñido al cuerpo que por sobretodo permitía ver parte de su gema en su pecho, además contaba con bordados rojos floreados que recorrían de lado a lado la parte superior de su vestido confeccionado en una combinación de chiffon y seda rosado, que hacía juego con sus colores de gema. Spinel ahora esperaba ansiosa a que llegase Steven pero él…

(Unas horas atrás)

Steven dormía, pues no había nadie en casa ya que asistían a la ceremonia y al él le tocaba llegar después, así que decidió tomar una siesta para calmar su emoción. Cuando era tiempo de despertar para alistarse y salir, lo hizo pero ya no estaría en su habitación y no sabría con lo que se encontraría.

|Isla Sandía, Planeta Tierra|

Steven había sido transportado una vez más al cuerpo de un Sandía Steven. Sin saber por qué Steven busca desesperadamente la forma de volver.

– Vamos rápido!! Qué se supone que debo hacer aquí? Necesito irme pero ya!! – Gritó Steven mientras camina al centro de la Isla.

Al llegar al centro de la Isla, Steven ve como dos sandías son parte de una ceremonia, esta vez no era ningún ritual, si no que las coincidencias hicieron que esta ceremonia también fuese una que unía a estas dos sandías, curiosamente una provenía de la tribu de sandías mansas y la otra de la tribu de sandías bárbaras. Ambas tribus esperaba que Steven oficializara este acto. Steven se negó e intentó, de alguna manera, explicarles que no disponía de tiempo que necesitaba despertar luego, las sandías realmente no lo entendían solo insistían en pedirle que continuase con la festividad. Steven terminó por aceptar, pues no le quedaba tiempo y sabía que sin eso, quizás no podría despertar en su cuerpo. La ceremonia tardó más de lo esperado y Steven sabía que se había quedado sin tiempo, así que algo apurado intentó despertar hasta lograrlo, al volver a su cuerpo se alistó e intentó ganar algo de tiempo viajando lo más rápido al lugar. Salió de casa y tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con Lars, quien volvía de su patrulla espacial habitual, con dirección a la liturgia de su amigo Steven, Lars al verlo ofreció llevarle. Ignorando por completo esto Steven saltó muy apresurado al cabello de Lars, para ser transportado de manera más directa a la melena de Lion, pudiendo de esta manera llegar al lugar pero con lo que se encontró lo sorprendió.

(Al mismo tiempo)

|Ciudad Playa, Planeta Tierra|

Steven no aparecía por ningún lado y el tiempo pasaba caprichoso. Spinel lo esperaba, cada vez más ansiosa, así fueron pasando las horas y nada incluso el sol se ocultó y la brisa arrancaba las flores de otoño que invadieron el lugar donde Spinel seguía parada, estoica, con la mente en blanco, desconcertada, incluso la gente comenzó a retirarse, creyendo que la ceremonia no se llevaría a cabo. La brisa seguía desolando el lugar y Perla entregó una chaqueta a Spinel para que se pusiera en sus descubiertos hombros y volvieran a casa, quizás Steven aún estaría ahí o quizás algo le había pasado y ellas lo desconocían. Spinel totalmente rota accedió pero ni siquiera se molestó en abotonarla, para ella todo… terminó. Esta situación junto con el escenario en donde se encontraba, un jardín hermoso lleno de flores muy parecido al lugar donde Rosa le pidió que esperara, fue lo que detonó que sus recuerdos olvidados y enterrados, se reactivarán y sacaran a relucir su lado destrozado.  
Spinel rasgó su vestido a la altura de las rodillas y aterrorizaba el lugar cuando Steven llegó y combatía con las pocas gemas que quedaban en el lugar, hasta que escuchó la voz de Steven.

– Spinel que haces?!!! – Preguntó bastante confundido Steven.

– Vaya… vaya… vaya… miren quien decidió aparecer. – Dijo malévolamente Spinel mientras golpeaba a Bismuto. – Bueno debo darte crédito, volviste antes que tu madre al menos.

Bismuto antes de ser noqueada arrojó a Steven una espada que traía consigo, la cual podría cortar incluso al más poderoso de los diamantes.

– Qué sucedió? – Aún confuso recogió la espada de bismuto y la guardó en su cinturón. – Tú-tú no eres Spinel. – Intentaba Steven esclarecer algo dubitativo la situación.

– Ding! Ding! Ding!! Tenemos un ganador, denle su premio. Una muerte dolorosa y despiadada a manos de su amada. – Vociferó Spinel. – Bueno tienes razón, tu “Spinel” se fue, ahora estoy yo, incluso si te sientes mejor puedes llamarme “Pastpinel”, así no te resulta tan conflictivo. – Sugirió. – Creíste que borrando mis recuerdos ya nunca más volveríamos a vernos??? Ohh has sido un chico taaan malo… Perdón… digo mi diamante. – Concluyó haciendo burlas de el saludo que tantas veces practicó.

– No puede ser. Por qué estás aquí?? Acordamos no devolverle esos recuerdos, no entiendo. – Steven cada vez más confundido buscaba respuestas.

– Todo es gracias a ti. Si no fueses a morir aquí, te recomendaría no dejar nunca más plantada a ninguna otra gema como ella. – Respondió Pastpinel.

Steven fue abordado por las demás gemas de cristal, quienes lo intentaban convencer de fusionarse para lograr vencer a Spinel. Steven tenía la cabeza en cualquier parte y cuando reaccionó aceptó y decidió intentarlo, pero sin resultados, no pudieron fusionarse.

– Lo siento chicas, mi cabeza solo piensa en Spinel y mi corazón se encuentra bastante perturbado, así dudo que pueda hacer algo. – Se sinceró Steven quien realmente estaba afectado.

Las demás gemas decidieron luchar por él. Amatista la retendría con su látigo, mientras que Garnet y Perla se fusionarían en Sardonyx para luchar contra ella. Esto tampoco resultó, Pastpinel evadió cada ataque de Sardonyx y luego la arrojó contra el altar que habían armado en el parque, lo que provocó que se desfusionaran. Tomó el látigo de Amatista y se lo arrebató y con el mismo comenzó a asfixiarle, hasta que esta perdió el conocimiento. Steven al ver esto gritó.

– Basta!!!!! Es suficiente. – Steven estaba molestó y ordenó a Perla y Garnet retirarse. – Vuelvan a casa y lleven a Amatista para que pueda recuperarse. Les prometo que la detendré, enmendaré mi error. Fue la promesa hecha por Steven.  
– Así que al fin vas a luchar. Qué bien… ya me estaba aburriendo de este calentamiento. – Dijo la pedante Pastpinel para molestarle.

Steven aún no estaba del todo seguro de luchar y se notó en cada uno de sus movimientos, los cuales eran cada vez más lentos e imposibles de conectar a Pastpinel. Ella en cambio acertada cada uno de ellos y Steven solo podía protegerse con su escudo, fue tanto el embiste de Pastpinel que terminó con Steven en el suelo, fue cuando ella se abalanzó sobre él.

– Vamos Steven, no crees que esto se está volviendo aburrido. Será mejor que te lo tomes en serio o jamás podrás destruirme!!. – Decía con mucha arrogancia Pastpinel ante la difícil situación en la que estaba Steven.

– Es precisamente eso lo que trato de evitar, destruirte. – Decía desde el suelo Steven, luchando por quitarse a Pastpinel de encima.

– Aaaaaww! queeee herooooico de tu parte, puues... muchas gracias jeje. Ahhhh sí, lo olvidaba Boop!- Contestaba sarcásticamente a las declaraciones de Steven y burlándose.

– Sabes que no lo hago por ti necesariamente, pero ya ves si te pierdo… laaa… pierdooo… – Decía forcejeando. – a ELLA!! – Exclamó Steven con todas sus fuerzas, cargando contra Pastpinel haciéndola ceder y revirtiendo la situación, ahora Pastpinel estaba en el suelo y tal parecía que las palabras de Steven por fin hacían confundirla y hacer eco en su interior sacudiendo su cerebro, pues perdía fuerzas y no deja de agarrar su cabeza. Steven valiéndose de ello, desenvainó su espada, buscaba al menos que perdiera el conocimiento tras un golpe certero en el estómago con el pomo de su arma pero antes de eso, decidió intentar una vez más hacer volver a su Spinel. – Eso es Spinel!! Lucha!! Tienes que regresar, vuelve conmigo por favor, te necesito. – Repetía fervientemente una y otra vez Steven quien aún veía un deslucido rayo de esperanza.

– Cállate de una buena vez!!! – Gritó Pastpinel al sentir que perdía el control y su cabeza no paraba de palpitar.

– Vamos Spinel recuérdame!! – Insistía Steven y continúo. – Sabes a mí están viniendo muchos recuerdos en este momento, como por ejemplo la primera vez que entramos juntos a una cabina fotográfica. En ese tiempo a ti todo te llamaba la atención y esa gran cabina no fue la excepción. La encontramos de camino a casa recuerdas? Tras salir apresurados de la escuela, yo aún intentaba recuperar el aliento cuando tú ya estabas súper emocionada haciendo fila para ir adentro. Fue tan gracioso apenas entramos al lugar, corriste a pulsar cada botón que viste, tras esto el flash de la cámara te dio en los ojos y fue la única manera de que te quedases quieta, luego de esto nos tomamos otra foto y otra, parecía gustarte incluso hacías cada cosa, gesticulamos con la boca, no hacía más que sacarme una sonrisa, la última fotografía la recuerdo con tantos nervios. Te habías percatado que aparecían fotos de quienes ya habían estado, para tomarlas de modelo, viste una de ellas que llamó de inmediato tu atención, era un beso, un beso simple en la mejilla que sería de todo menos simple, pues desde que decidiste que la haríamos, los nervios recorrieron mi cuerpo, cada segundo se hacía eterno hasta que al fin!!, tus labios tocaron mi mejilla, para ti no parecía gran cosa, solo reíste y corriste a ver como las fotos salían. Yo mientras tanto, me quedé helado, paralizado, pues mi mente solo podía pensar en lo grandioso que había sido eso y desde ese instante, en ese momento, supe que me enamoraste, sabía que me había enamorado y desde ahí en más solo me preocuparía de disfrutarlo, aún si tú no tuvieras cómo saberlo o si tú nunca llegases a corresponderlo. Y no es la única vez, estar junto a ti en un juego mientras te baña la luz de la luna toda tu hermosura, agarrar tu mano... Por eso TE AMO Spinel, me enamoré… estoy enamorado, así que déjame estar a tu lado, déjame quedarme contigo por todo lo que hemos vivido, por lo que has sentido y por lo que has sufrido, vuelve conmigo… Vuelve!!! No quiero… no quiero perderte. No otra vez, esta vez no te dejaré desaparecer, ni a ti ni a tus recuerdos, porque hoy son los míos también. – Finalizaba de este modo el heroico discurso de Steven. 

Mientras Pastpinel se retorcía en dolor, luchando agarrando su cabeza, veía imágenes de Spinel y Steven compartiendo juntos, vio la vez que tomaron helado, las veces que acompañó a Steven a cada batalla, el dibujo que hace años dibujó para él y que aún permanece a la vista en el refrigerador, hasta lo emocionada que estaba por poder ver a Steven luciendo su uniformado traje y capa de Steven el Diamante, con el cual pretendía encontrarse. Mientras esta interminable secuencia de imágenes recorría una y otra vez la mente de Pastpinel, Steven no entendía muy bien que sucedía ni que podía hacer, aún sostenía su espada en la mano pero no se atrevía a utilizarla, dudaba bastante. Tras un tiempo Pastpinel dejó de moverse y resistirse, entonces.

– S-Steven??? – Dijo tímidamente y con la voz algo quebrada… Spinel??

– Spinel eres tú? Al fin eres tú?!! – Preguntaba Steven sin poder ocultar su emoción.

– Sí, creo que de alguna manera vuelvo a ser yo. – Afirmó.

– Que alivio, sirvió todo acabó, mis palabras pudieron llegarte y volviste a ser tú. No lo puedo creer que casi te pierdo otra vez, odio esto, odiaba no poder recuperar tus recuerdos, nuestros recuerdos. – Decía melancólicamente Steven mientras guardaba su espada y se disponía a abrazarla. Pero en ese instante.

– Caíste!! Idiota!!! Jajaja. – Pastpinel apartó a Steven y le arrebató su espada, la usó contra él y… se la clavó.

La espada logró conectar junto un costado de la gema de Steven, perforando también parte de su estómago. Cuando Pastpinel retiró la espada, un fragmento de la gema de Steven cayó al suelo y se rompió en miles de pedazos, quedando el resto intacto en su cuerpo. Su herida en su estómago era aún peor y provocó que Steven se desvaneciera, cayó al suelo e intentó utilizar sus poderes de sanación para curar su herida, estos no funcionaban, posiblemente porque su gema estaba incompleta. Se desesperó pero más que temer por su vida, sentía que no podría salvar a su amada y se aferraba a la idea de no abandonarla. Luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, intentaba una y otra vez sanar su herida, presionarla con su escudo para que no se agravara pero todo lo que hizo fue inútil. Steven moría y no parecía haber forma de evitarlo, él sufría y los gritos de dolor y desesperación se oían intensamente con un sonido desgarrador, el mismo sonido que caló y repercutió en Pastpinel, quien volvió a sostener su cabeza, pero esta vez, parecía que cedía ante la fuerza de Spinel, quien ya no quería más estar oculta ahí, quería estar junto a Steven, quería evitar verlo sufrir, verlo morir.  
Lucharon en su interior y Pastpinel parecía ya bastante cansada, todo lo que luchó contra las gemas y Steven, realmente la habían dejado agotada. Spinel se aprovechó de esta situación y logró doblegarla, la tomó y la encerró en lo más recóndito de su interior, apresada para que nunca más pudiese volver a tomar el control. Al fin había ganado y recuperado su cuerpo, pero Steven seguía herido de gravedad y nada funcionaba por más que Spinel también lo intentaba, Spinel tomó la mano de Steven y dijo.

– Steven soy yo!! Escúchame todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes te salvaré, créeme lo lograré, creo… creo que sé cómo hacerlo. Solo quiero que cuando despiertes recuerdes esto, TE AMO, de verdad lo hago y lo he hecho por mucho tiempo, quizás también desde que te besé en esa cabina, no lo sé, pero sé que nunca me había sentido así y todo es gracias a ti. Lamento los problemas que te he causado, lamento las batallas que has librado por unos recuerdos que hoy intentaron separarnos, lo siento!! Mis lagrimas nunca serán suficientes para cuantificar mi arrepentimiento, mi sufrimiento… todo mi tormento. Por eso déjame redimirme esta vez, no pienso perderte, no-no otra vez, estarás bien haré lo que sea, solo quiero que sepas que mis recuerdos que consideró perfectos, son todos los nuestros. El pozo de la casa embrujada, el sabor del helado en tu nariz, tomar tu mano y verte sonreír. Solo espero no me odies por esto. – Spinel tras decir esto, se levantó y tomó nuevamente la espada que había dejado caer al suelo.

Spinel empuñó una vez más la espada y la dirigió hacia ella, cortó su gema a la mitad y con sus últimas fuerzas, logró introducirla dentro de la gema de Steven, la cual, por alguna razón, calzó a la perfección. Spinel al ver esto, sintió un gran alivio y se desplomó sobre el cuerpo de Steven, tomó su mano y se durmió apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él y nunca más despertó.

A la mañana siguiente Steven despertó, su gema reconstruida había hecho que sus poderes de sanación volvieran y su mortal herida de a poco se desvaneció. Steven se levantó, confundido por lo que sucedía, no lograba recordar bien que pasó, solo podía sentir un fuerte dolor, pero no en su estómago, el dolor venía de su corazón. De inmediato comprendió que algo no andaba bien y buscó a Spinel por todas partes, hasta darse cuenta que sostenía algo con su mano y cuando la abrió, la vio, era la mitad de la gema de Spinel, la que sostenía con fuerzas. Pensó lo peor y tras esto volvió a ver su propia gema y lo entendió, ella… se sacrificó y ahora vivía en él, haciéndolo una mejor gema, una gema totalmente nueva. Al cabo de un rato llegaron las gemas de cristal a ayudarlo… cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

– Steve!!! Ohhhh gracias al cielo. Estás bien? – Preguntaron al unísono las gemas.

– No, no lo estoy… pero lo estaré. – Respondió Steven mientras les indicaba que se marcharan.

Steven volvió a ver por última vez la gema de Spinel y la guardó en su bolsillo, de algún modo las últimas palabras de Spinel se repitieron en su mente y solo pensó “No, no te odio pero ya verás cuando te tenga cara a cara”. Steven se marchó del lugar con la convicción de que haría cuanto pueda, por lograr traerla de vuelta.

**Author's Note:**

> Con esto quiero agradecer por sobretodo a mi gran amiga Kloaa, pues gracias a ella pude escribir todo esto. Ella me inspiró y me motivó a hacerlo, además de apoyarme y entregarme sus comentarios en todo momento y durante todo el tiempo que lo estuve escribiendo. Esta historia es para ella y para todo el la haya leído, espero la hayan disfrutado.


End file.
